


Salem Center Academy 25 - Eve of War

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana and Betsy have their long awaited rematch, and the alien invasion begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 25 - Eve of War

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Phoebe Frost-Rasputin is fast asleep in her bed, or so she thinks. An unfamiliar noise wakes her and she lifts her head up, trying to blink the sleep from her swollen eyes. Phoebe looks next to her. The little Indian girl she has dubbed "Prana" is sleeping peacefully beside her. But as Phoebe sits up, she realizes her bed is no longer in her bedroom at the Academy.

Looking around her, she sees what appears to be a clean room of a factory floor, with any number of large machines humming softly to themselves, the purposes of which Phoebe couldn't even begin to guess at. 

Phoebe steps from the bed and puts her feet on the cold tile floor. She shivers involuntarily. The noise that woke her seems to come from the far end of the floor, opposite where her bed has been so incongruously placed. She pads across the floor silently, and apprehensively, but the factory appears to be completely deserted. She sees and hears no one.

As she comes to the final thirty feet of the factory, the machines are replaced with what appears to be giant test tubes, filled with clear liquid and human subjects. The people in the tubes all appear to be Indian in ethnicity, but all of them very dark skinned, all apparently asleep or unconscious, while breathing apparatus is attached to their faces. Phoebe approaches one of the giant vials and stares up at an attractive young man, possibly eighteen or nineteen years of age. 

The young man opens his eyes and stares right back at her.

Phoebe gasps, and sits up in bed. She is once again in her own bedroom, at the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters. Prana is snuggled against her, still fast asleep. Phoebe exhales sharply in relief, then regards her companion with concern.

Phoebe [murmuring softly]: Are those your memories, sweetie?

Several hours later, it is a bright and cool Sunday morning, and Illyana Rasputin and Betsy Braddock are preparing for their duel on the hilltop. Betsy is wearing her Psylocke uniform and Illyana is in her Magik outfit, although she is not carrying her sword. The women begin their stretching exercises before combat. One of Illyana's students, David Bond, is standing nearby. 

Illyana [to Betsy]: So, have you decided on choice of weapons?

Betsy: Staffs.

Illyana: Seriously?

Betsy [smiling]: When you're ready to be cut, I will cut you. 

Illyana: Well, thanks for that. David, thank you for being our referee this morning. Since you're our Aikido expert, you're the closest we have to a qualified judge.

David: No problem, boss. But if Betsy wins the hit, I have to award it.

Illyana: Noted. [she grins] It won't really help me if the judge shows a bias in my favor. 

She looks across the field and is surprised to see four of her students coming up the path: Christopher Muse, Fabio Medina, Eva Bell and Illyana's adopted daughter Irma. 

Illyana: What are you doing here?

Irma: We came to watch.

Illyana is about to protest, but Eva adds quickly:

Eva: Professor, please. We've decided we want to resume combat training.

Christopher: We want to be able to go into the field one day.

Fabio: So we'd like to watch, and maybe learn something.

Illyana exchanges glances with Betsy.

Illyana: Do you mind if we have an audience?

Betsy: Not if you don't.

Illyana: Guys, this isn't a practice session. This is real combat, so if you're staying, you have to stay out of the way, and you have to be quiet. 

Irma: We will, mom.

Eva: We promise. 

Illyana: I'm not kidding. If you distract Betsy or myself during the fight, we could seriously injure one another. 

Fabio: We'll stay clear.

Christopher: And if anyone does get hurt, I can patch you guys up, no problem.

Illyana: Okay then. Park yourselves at least ten paces away, and remember - no distractions. None.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am.

Eva and Fabio: Yes, professor.

Irma: Okay, mom.

Illyana fixes Eva with a hard stare.

Illyana: Are you sure you want to watch this?

Eva: If I'm serious about going out into the field one day, then I need to get used to this. I'm staying.

Illyana [relenting with a smile]: All right then. Sit back, and pay close attention to how Betsy kicks my ass. 

Illyana gestures, creating two bamboo shinai, and tosses one to Betsy, who catches it in mid-air. She hefts the weapon approvingly.

Betsy: Nice.

Illyana: Would you prefer bokken?

Betsy: Actually, those would be fun to use. But for this morning, these will be fine. 

Illyana: Sure, what's a little blunt force trauma between friends?

Betsy: If you fight to the level of ability that I know you're capable of, you'll only break a sweat. Maybe a nasty bruise or two.

Illyana: That's encouraging. I hope. Same as before? Three strikes consecutive?

Betsy: Fine.

Illyana: David, you got that, right?

David: Answering hit resets the count at zero?

Illyana: Yup.

Betsy: Knees, elbows legal?

Illyana: Hell, yes.

David [wincing]: Ouch. You girls play rough. Three consecutive it is, then. 

Illyana: Hey, I need something to focus my chi. Pain works. 

Betsy: Just pretend I'm Cameron Hodge.

Illyana: I don't want to kill you, Betsy. 

Betsy: It is hard, to resist caving his face in. [she smiles at Illyana] That was American enough for you, wasn't it?

Illyana: It'll do.

Illyana and Betsy spend a few moments hefting their weapons and practicing swings. 

David: Ladies, when you're ready, stand at opposite ends of the circle, please.

Betsy steps out to the far edge of the circle, and after a moment Illyana does likewise. The women stare into each other's eyes, their "game faces" set.

David: Ladies, begin.

David steps back as the two combatants enter the circle. Betsy lets out a loud shriek and advances with a series of furious strikes. Illyana is prepared this time, however, and is able to parry each attack effectively. The ferocity of the combat takes all the students off guard, and they stare with open mouths and wide eyes.

Illyana tries desperately to take the offensive, but Betsy is still too strong and too fast for her to turn the attack away. In spite of Illyana's disadvantage, it is nearly a full minute before Betsy is able to get a clean hit. 

David raises his fist. 

David: First strike to Betsy.

The women stand apart, breathing heavily. Betsy gives Illyana an approving smile.

Betsy: Better. Much better. 

David watches the women for a moment, gauging their mutual readiness to return to combat. After each nods to him, David raises his hand, then lowers it.

David: Round two. Begin.

Illyana charges furiously, trying desperately to take the fight to Betsy, but in a matter of moments, Betsy has Illyana in defensive position once again, fighting for her life. Still, Betsy is hard pressed to get a clean strike on her opponent. When Illyana leaves the barest fraction of an opening, Betsy knees her hard in the stomach, then catches Illyana on the side of the cheek with a well placed elbow. Illyana hits the ground hard. 

David starts to raise his fist to halt the combat, but Illyana leaps up almost immediately, shrieking with absolute fury. Blood pours freely down the side of Illyana's face. She swings viciously at Betsy and, for the first time, Betsy finds herself on the defensive. After several moments, Betsy is able to hook her foot behind Illyana, knocking her off balance. As Illyana stumbles backwards, Betsy gets a clean hit to Illyana's shoulder, and Illyana goes down again.

David: Second strike to Betsy. 

Illyana crouches in the grass for a moment, panting with exertion. She spits a fair amount of blood into the grass and stands up somewhat unsteadily, but the resolve in her eyes is undimmed. All the students watch in awe, barely daring to breathe.

Illyana returns to the edge of the circle almost immediately, and David looks over at Betsy, who after a moment, nods her assent. 

David: Round three. Begin.

The women charge each other, but Betsy gets the upper hand almost immediately. Illyana is barely able to hold her own, but by sheer force of will hangs on for another two minutes before Betsy is able to land the killing strike and send Illyana sprawling into the grass for the final time. 

Illyana stays down for a moment, and the students start to get up, alarmed. 

Illyana finally pushes herself up on one elbow and spits another mouthful of blood into the grass.

Betsy drops her weapon, walks over to Illyana and sits beside her. She helps her friend sit up.

Illyana: Well, that was humiliating. 

She wipes the side of her face, and her palm comes away with a smear of blood.

Illyana: And painful.

Christopher is by Illyana's side in a moment, and gently places his palm against her cheek. Illyana closes her eyes while Christopher's healing power salves the wound.

Illyana: Oh, that's better. Thank you, Christopher.

She grins ruefully at David.

Illyana: I think you can safely declare Betsy the victor.

Betsy reaches for a nearby water bottle, takes a long swig, then passes the bottle to Illyana, who gulps down the remainder gratefully.

Betsy: That was so much better than the first time. You actually came to fight today. 

Illyana: I still didn't get a single strike.

Betsy: No, but if you keep fighting like that, pretty soon Christopher will be tending my wounds instead. That was excellent, Illyana. That felt a lot more like your old self.

Illyana smiles at her friend.

Illyana: Thanks for pushing me.

Betsy: Any time.

She gives Illyana a quick hug. 

The other students gather around.

Illyana: So, did you guys learn anything useful this morning?

Eva: That was . . . intense.

Christopher: That was awesome! Like "Street Fighter" only with real blood!

Irma sits down beside her foster mother and hugs her tightly. 

Irma: I don't like seeing you get hurt. 

Illyana returns the hug.

Illyana: Then maybe you shouldn't watch, sweetheart.

Irma: Okay. But I do want you to teach me how to fight like that, though. Or as close to that as I can get.

Illyana plants a quick kiss on her daughter's forehead. 

Illyana: Blood and bruises are part of practice, sweetie. 

Irma: Actually, I think I could deal with it, if it's me. Being in the fight is different than watching it.

Illyana [grinning at Betsy]: That's for sure. How about you, Fabio? Did we scare you off field work forever?

Fabio: I was just thinking, I could never be that intense about anything, like, ever.

Illyana laughs heartily.

Illyana: Fabio, I've seen you that intense almost every night, when you and Christopher are playing video games. 

Fabio: But . . . that's just a game on the console, professor. Not the real thing.

Illyana: Your intensity is real. Your focus and concentration is real. You have it, Fabio, believe it or not. You just need to learn how to summon it when you're not playing a game.

Betsy [grinning]: And we'll give you every opportunity to prove it. 

Fabio: That's what I'm afraid of. 

Illyana: I keep telling you, Fabio. It's okay to feel fear. Just don't let it freeze you.

Fabio: Not like that first time, huh?

Illyana: Do you think you could do better now?

Fabio: I'd like to try. [he adds hastily:] Uhh, not right this minute.

Illyana chuckles, and with Betsy's help, gets to her feet.

Illyana: Actually, Fabio, there's no better time than now. My head's still ringing, so my reaction times are a lot slower. If you ever want a clean shot at me, this is your best chance. You want to show everyone you're ready to kick my ass? Because that's what you'll have to do, before you can graduate. 

Fabio hesitates, uncertain.

Illyana: Tell you what. I won't even use my sword. I'll use the same staff I used with Betsy. 

Eva: Come on, East L.A. Go for it.

Christopher: Yeah, step up, Goldballs. 

Irma: Sorry, Fabio, don't take this personally, but I'm gonna root for my mom.

Illyana retrieves her Shinai from the grass. 

Illyana: What do you say, Fabio? 

Fabio: Uhh . . . 

Illyana: If you practice today, you don't have to practice Monday, when I would be one hundred percent and making the practice mandatory.

Fabio: Aww, crap. 

Christopher: Come on, man, throw down! GOLD! BALLS! GOLD! BALLS!

The other students take up the chant, and Fabio's face breaks into an embarrassed smile. 

Fabio: Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it. Just don't, like, break my arm or my jaw or anything, okay?

Illyana [smiling]: If that happens, then Christopher is right here to fix it.

Fabio: Irma, your mom is smiling like a demon. Again.

Betsy [approvingly]: My nasty Illyana is back.

Illyana: Remember, Fabio, when you're in the field, you could find yourself in a fight at any time.

Fabio: When you least expect it, expect it. I got it, I got it.

Illyana: All right then. Everyone, give us some room. 

Betsy and the other students step well back. 

Illyana: All right, Fabio. Defend yourself.

Illyana charges, brandishing her staff. Fabio's face tightens as he concentrates and sends a barrage of gold balls, most the size of baseballs, towards his teacher. Illyana's arms and staff become a blur of motion as she swats the projectiles away. However, Fabio keeps up the assault, and Illyana is unable to gain any ground. 

Christopher: Go, Goldballs! Pour it on!

Irma: Come on, mom!

Eva: FAAAAAAAAAABIO! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Fabio attempts to throw more projectiles at Illyana's feet, but Illyana is ready this time, and she dances and hops and skips over Fabio's each attempt to unbalance her. Slowly but inexorably, Illyana gets nearer and nearer her student, until finally she is able to take the long end of her staff, swiping it behind Fabio's legs, undercutting him and sending him sprawling to the ground. This time, Fabio keeps up the assault, and Illyana has to fall back, after one of Fabio's projectiles leaves her with a nasty cut on the underside of her chin. 

Fabio scrambles to his feet, sending projectiles close to maximum velocity, staggering Illyana with several clean hits. Illyana braces herself, lunges forward with a shriek, and knocks Fabio to the ground with the blunt end of her staff. Winded, Fabio holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Illyana steps back, lowers her weapon, and wipes away another handful of blood from under her chin. 

Illyana: Outstanding, Mister Medina. I think you might be ready for combat training after all. 

Christopher comes over to Illyana, who tries to step away, but Christopher takes her hand firmly.

Christopher: Come on, professor. Stop it with the macho demon shit. Let me fix that.

Illyana: Christopher . . . language. 

Christopher: Yes, ma'am. Here.

He touches his fingers to Illyana's swollen chin. The cut heals almost instantly and the swelling goes down noticeably.

Illyana sighs deeply, releasing her pent-up energy.

Illyana: Thank you, Christopher.

Christopher: Any time, professor. 

He walks over to Fabio, and holds out his hand to help his friend to his feet. With a grunt, Fabio gets up. 

Christopher: That was awesome, man. You went toe-to-toe with the prof and didn't completely humiliate yourself like you usually do. 

Fabio: Thanks. I think.

Eva comes up to Fabio, throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately.

Eva: That was hot. 

Fabio: Really?

Illyana grins at her students.

Illyana: Hey, hey, what's all this then?

Eva [protesting]: Hey, come on, professor, today's not a school day. You said on our private time we could do as we liked, as long as we were responsible.

Illyana [shooting a sideways glance at Betsy]: Yeah, I guess I did say that. 

Eva [taking Fabio's hand]: Come on, Fabio. You and I have some practicing to do. Professor, Fabio and I are gonna go study for class. Officially. Please don't ask us what we're doing unofficially.

Hand in hand, Eva and Fabio stroll away. Illyana sighs.

Betsy: I could just wipe their minds of all traces of lust for each other, if you like. 

Illyana: No. Thanks, Betsy, but no. I'm not happy about it, but I guess I don't think restricting them will solve anything. Just like anything else, we all need responsible partners to practice with. And I guess I do trust they will be responsible with each other.

Christopher and Irma exchange a guilt-laden glance. Betsy bites her tongue. She smiles at David.

Betsy: David, why don't you and I go back to the school, and help your girlfriend fix lunch.

She takes David's arm, and gently but firmly guides him away toward the hillside path. 

David: Uhh, sure.

As he and Betsy start down the path leading to the school, he glances at her.

David: I'm missing something.

Betsy [smiling]: Don't ask, my friend.

A few moments later, Illyana's aggrieved shriek can be clearly heard all the way down the hillside.

Illyana: You did WHAT?!

David: Ooh . . . 

Betsy: Keep walking, David. This is a private matter between Illyana and her daughter. The less involvement we have, the better. 

In the school's kitchen, David's girlfriend Aimee is already setting out ingredients for lunch. Phoebe and Priya are sitting at the table, with Priya sitting in Phoebe's lap. Priya is carefully slicing vegetables and Phoebe stacks them onto plates.

Aimee [grinning]: That kid is like glued to you.

Phoebe [blushing]: Yeah, she kinda is. 

Aimee: David was telling me about the trip you guys took to India. That's some responsibility you took on. 

Phoebe: I don't know. It's the same sacrifice that my foster mom made for me. When you see someone hurting, or in trouble, you have to try to help. [she grins ruefully] It'll get easier when her English is better, though. Right now we're limping along on "Hinglish" that we're sharing through telepathy.

Aimee: I think it's amazing you can even do that. Doug is right. It's really cool.

Phoebe: Doug - ? Oh. You mean, our Doug. Doug Green. 

Aimee: Yeah, of course. Who did you think I meant? 

She sees Phoebe's expression change to one of mild alarm. 

Aimee: Phoebe? What is it?

Phoebe: Uh-oh.

Aimee: Everything all right?

Phoebe: I think my mom just found out my sister is having sex.

Aimee: Ooh . . . 

The kitchen is suddenly filled with a pulsating red light. 

Aimee: What's that?

Phoebe: It's the alarm. 

Phoebe gently pushes Priya off onto the stool next to her. Priya looks at her questioningly. 

Phoebe [to Priya]: Stay here.

Doug Green comes into the kitchen. 

Doug: Which alarm is that?

Phoebe: It's the bad one. 

Doug: Okay, can you be more specific than "the bad one"?

Phoebe: It's the monsters from outer space one. 

Doug: Oh. That is bad. 

Phoebe [calling telepathically]: Mom, can you hear me?

Illyana: Not now, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Mom - it's the geodick alarm.

There is a long pause.

Illyana: We'll be right there. 

A few moments later, Illyana arrives on a teleport disc with Christopher and Irma in tow. Illyana's face is dark with rage.

Illyana: Phoebe, call everyone else, get them back here now. 

Phoebe [swallowing hard]: Yes, mom.

One of the tablets begins chirping with an incoming video call. Illyana picks it up. Carol Danver's face appears on the other end. 

Carol: Illyana. Thank God.

Illyana: Where's the breach?

Carol: Hong Kong. Illyana - this is it. They're coming through. All of them. 

Illyana's face, moments before enflamed with rage, drains of all color. 

Illyana: Oh, God.

Carol: Stephen thinks we have less than forty minutes, before the rift opens completely, and they all pour through. We have Avengers converging on the site now. 

Illyana: We're on our way, Carol. I'll call Katya and ask them to send anyone they can spare. We'll liaison with any Avengers onsite, as soon as we arrive. 

Carol: We'll be watching for you. Military response teams from every country on the planet are mobilizing . . . 

Illyana: But we're the only ones who can get there in time to make any difference. 

Carol: Gee, you'd think you've done this before. 

Illyana: I keep hoping each time is the last time. 

Carol: Yeah. You and me both. See you soon. 

Illyana disconnects the link and calls the Jean Grey school. Kitty Pryde's face appears on the screen. 

Kitty: Hey, roomie. I told you, you didn't have to call me today.

Illyana: Katya - the invasion has started. 

Kitty: Oh, no. Where?

Illyana: Hong Kong.

Kitty: All right. We're coming with everything we've got. 

Illyana: Thank you. I have to go. I love you, Katya.

Kitty: I love you, Illyana.

The screen goes dark. 

Phoebe: You didn't sign off with her like you always do. 

Illyana: No.

Phoebe [quavering]: Mom . . . you don't think we're coming back . . . do you?

Illyana gathers her daughter into her arms and hugs her tightly. 

Illyana: Irma, come here.

Irma comes over and joins the family hug.

Illyana: I want you both to know, whatever happens today, I love you both very, very much.

Tears start welling in Irma and Phoebe's eyes. Illyana kisses each of them. 

Illyana: No, no tears, my cuckoos. We have a job to do now.

Irma and Phoebe [together in unison]: We love you, mom.

Aimee [growing alarmed]: I . . . don't understand . . . what's going on?

Doug: It's an alien invasion. 

Aimee looks at the boy askance.

Doug: No, really. Totally serious. Monsters from outer space are coming to eat us all up.

David and Betsy come in through the front door, panting heavily after running down the hill.

David: Fabio and Eva will be here in just a couple of minutes. They're right behind us. 

Illyana: Okay, students, listen up! Everyone in battle gear, now! R.T.A. This is not a drill!

She turns to Doug.

Illyana: Doug . . . you're not coming with us. 

Doug: Professor, I know I'm not ready yet, but - 

Illyana: No buts, Doug. We're going into combat. I'm not putting you in the line of fire. 

Doug: Professor, if these things get into our world, they could kill everyone. Including my mom and dad. I want to help.

Illyana: Doug, I said, no.

Doug: You're taking Priya, and she's not ready, either. She hasn't even practiced yet.

Illyana closes her eyes, swallowing her emotions with a visible effort. 

Doug: Please, professor. Let me do whatever I can. 

Illyana kneels down in front of the boy. Her voice drops to a whisper.

Illyana: Call your parents. Tell them you love them. 

Doug: Yes, ma'am.

She hugs him.

Illyana: Hurry. 

Doug scurries away. Illyana gets up. David is holding Aimee in his arms but looking to Illyana.

Illyana: David, what's the local time in Hong Kong?

Doug: They're about fifteen hours ahead of us, boss. So it's probably close to 3 AM tomorrow morning right now.

Illyana: It's already tomorrow. 

She manages a faint smile.

Illyana: Let's hope that's a good sign.

David turns to Aimee and kisses her. 

David: Stay here. Uhh, might be a good idea if you don't watch the television. 

Aimee, suddenly realizing the import of what is happening in front of her, hugs David tightly.

Aimee: Oh, God. 

Illyana pulls Christopher aside. 

Christopher: Professor, I - 

Illyana: I'm sorry, Christopher. We don't have time for this right now. I want you to watch over Irma and Phoebe for me. 

Christopher: Professor?

Illyana: Help anyone else you can, but your job is to keep them safe. That's your rule one. Understood?

Christopher looks at his teacher, his eyes wide and very sober.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am.

Illyana: David, as soon as Eva and Fabio get here, we're bugging out. 

David: Yes, boss.

Illyana: I'll be right back. 

Illyana walks into her office and closes the door. She retrieves Carol's communications device from her desk drawer and fastens it to her ear. Then she picks up the telephone and dials Sergei's number at his home. 

Sergei [answering]: Hey, angel. 

Illyana [trying to keep her voice from shaking]: Hey, angel watcher.

Sergei: Illyana? What is it? [pause] Something's wrong. I can hear it in your voice.

Illyana: I called because - 

Illyana finds herself choking back tears. 

Illyana [her voice breaking]: I love you, Sergei. 

Sergei: What's wrong, angel? How can I help?

Illyana: Sergei . . . if I see you tomorrow . . . will you marry me?

Sergei [without hesitation]: Yes. Yes I will. 

Illyana: Good. I have to go. I love you. 

Before Sergei can reply, Illyana disconnects the call. Tears begin streaming down her face. 

Illyana: God damn it. God DAMN it!

Furiously, Illyana wipes away her tears, fighting back sobs. She crumples beside her desk. 

Illyana [praying]: Please, God. Don't take any of my children away from me. Let them live. Let them all come home alive and well. Please. 

Illyana closes her eyes and takes several deep, calming breaths. Finally, she straightens up, wipes away the last few tears, squares her shoulders and comes back out into the lobby. All her students are gathered in a tight circle, including Eva and Fabio, who have just returned.

Eva: Okay, everybody. On three. One. Two. Three.

All the students [in unison]: Cuckoos TOGETHER! Cuckoos FOREVER!

The students break their huddle and stand at attention in formation in front of Illyana, all dressed in either their uniforms or wearing their school jackets over their clothes. Betsy stands to one side and smiles at her friend. 

David: All cuckoos present and ready for field duty, professor. 

Illyana swallows hard.

Illyana: Everyone . . . 

She falters for only a moment.

Illyana: Most of you already know what we're about to face. I won't lie to you. Some terrible things are going to happen today. Training is over. This is the real thing. There is a chance, after we get to Hong Kong, that we might get separated. If that happens, find Betsy. If you can't find either of us, then find Professor Pryde, or the nearest Avenger, and follow his or her lead. Understood?

All the students [in unison]: Yes, professor.

Illyana: Irma, Phoebe, Betsy . . . keep the entire team in telepathic contact, for as long as you're able. If you're able to include any of the Avengers or Doctor Strange in our telepathic conference, do that too. 

Betsy: Understood. 

Illyana: Once we are onsite, we will liaison with any members of the Avengers, if possible. From this moment on, we are code red. We are going into the field in a combat situation. Observe all the protocols, and follow the rules. Watch the student next to you. I want everyone coming home today. 

Illyana looks into each of her student's faces. She sees there worry, apprehension . . . and resolve. She smiles at them. 

Illyana: I believe in you. And I am so very proud of each and every one of you. 

She gestures, and a teleport disc appears in front of them.

Illyana: Let's go kick some monster ass.


End file.
